Can't help Falling for You
by Dis-ViEt-GiRl-OvA-HeRe
Summary: Sora has moved from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town to live with his brother Roxas. He meets this beautiful girl named Kairi...but Kairi is Roxas's girlfriend! What happens when Sora falls for his brother's girlfriend? SoraxKairixRoxas
1. First Day

A/N : HI HI HI!! It's me again with another story! i am** attempting **to write a highschoolfic! i will update make some noise so u better keep ur eyes open for another chapter! so now i present u with my new story...

Summary : Sora is moving in with his twin brother Roxas and he meets all of Roxas's friends...including his girlfriend Kairi...What happens when Sora falls in love with his brother's girlfriend? SoraXKairiXRoxas

-----Chapter One : First Day-----

"Sora! Get up! It's time for school!" called his mother.

Sora groaned. He got up and yawned. He looked across the room and threw a pillow on the opposite bed.

"OW!" yelled a boy. Roxas sat up. "What was that?!"

"Get up, man!" Sora said. He slipped out of bed and stretched.

"Urgh...why did summer have to end?!" Roxas complained.

"Because the Earth rotates around the sun and-" 

"Too much science!" Roxas cried, covering his head with a pillow.

Sora chuckled as he went into the shower.

In case you were wondering, this is Twilight Town. Sora Hikari lived on Destiny Islands all his life and he recently moved over to Twilight Town. For the last week, Roxas and him had done some bonding. Now that summer had officially ended, the twins had to go to school.

Once Sora came out of the shower, Roxas went in. Sora dried his unbelievably spikey hair and sighed.

'I had to move' he thought. 'What was wrong with Destiny Islands?'

Sora threw the towel on Roxas's bed and ran downstairs to greet his mother.

"Hey, mom" he said.

"Hi, Sora" she replied as she put some eggs on a plate for him. "Eat up, you'll need your strength."

Sora nodded and began to eat. His mother noticed his troubled expression.

"What is wrong?" 

"Why did I have to move?"Sora asked.

His mother sighed. She sat down. "Your father is a big businessman...he couldn't take care of you."

"He did it for 2 years..." Sora whispered.

"Not very well" she laughed. "Look, moving here is as bad as you think. You'll meet tons of new friends and-"

"I had friends on Destiny Islands" Sora said, getting up and walking off.

As you see, Sora wasn't happy about moving. His father was the owner of Hikari Corps, and spent most of his time working. Sora moved here to be closer to family.

Roxas came down. "Sophomore year has begun!" Roxas cried out.

Mrs. Hikari smiled. "You seem happy."

"Well, I get to see Kairi again" Roxas answered.

"Oh, Kairi! What ever happened to her?"

"She went to visit her family in Radiant Garden for the summer" Roxas said.

"I'm sure Sora would love to meet Kairi!"

"Yeah...she's great" Roxas smiled.

"Roxas, let's go!"

"Shut up, Sora! I'll go when I'm good and ready!" Roxas yelled back.

"You'll be late, honey." 

"Now I'm good and ready!" Roxas yelled out as he grabbed his skate board and rushed into the other room.

-----

"So what's school like?" Sora asked.

"It's a big dungeon where adults throw kids for 8 hours every day" Roxas simply answered.

"I know that. But what are the teachers like?"

"Most of them are evil, some are decent, few are nice" Roxas said.

"Tell me about your friends" Sora said.

"There's Hayner, Olette, Pence, Riku, Wakka, Selphie and Tidus" Roxas counted. "And last but not least Kairi-" 

"Of course! The Kairi that you've told me about ninety-something times!" Sora joked. He glanced over at Roxas. "You really like her, don't you?" 

"You bet" Roxas smiled.

-----

Even though they skated as fast as possible on their boards, the Hikari Twins ended up late anyways. But because Sora was new, they were let off the hook. They got their schedules and compared them.

"Oh...my...freaking...we have every class together!" Roxas cried.

"What a joy!" Sora said sarcastically. He looked at schedules again. "Wait, idiot. You didn't look at all the periods. We have 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th and 7th together."

"Oh..." Roxas said. "I knew that!"

"I'm surprised you can get dress in the morning!" Sora said, only to be smacked on the head by Roxas.

They parted ways and went to their first periods. Sora opened the door and peaked his head inside.

"You, what are you-" the teacher raised an eyebrow. "Roxas Hikari? You seem...different..?" 

"Err...I'm not Roxas..." Sora said.

"Oh, sorry. You look like an old student of mine" the teacher said. "What's your name boy?" 

"Sora." 

"Ok, welcome Sora. Please take a seat next Ms. Kiyamoto over there" the teacher pointed at a girl who was turned around talking the girl behind her. "MS. KIYAMOTO!"

The girl turned around. "Sorry, catching up" she smiled.

Sora didn't really pay attention to the girl, he just walked over to his seat and sat down.

"Hello, class. I am Ms. Gainsbrough and welcome to Biology!"

She droned on and on...Sora almost fell asleep. He glanced over to the girl sitting next to him.

She had shoulderlength auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was also looked very bored. Sora was amazed at how pretty she looked and found himself staring at her for a few minutes. Since everyone was falling asleep, nobody noticed.

-----

The bell rang and Sora walked into the hallway.

"Sora!" Roxas called.

Sora turned and faced his brother.

"How was 1st period?"

Sora's thoughts went back to the auburn-haired girl. Should he tell Roxas about her?

"Boring" Sora said. "Ms. Gainborough can rant on and on about nothing!"

"I have her 5th period..." Roxas said.

The twins walked over to their 2nd period.

-----

The lunchbell rang and students filed out into the cafeteria. Sophomores had lunch after 4th period. Roxas and Sora went to a table where a couple people were sitting.

"Everyone, this is my brother Sora" Roxas introduced. "This is Riku, Selphie, Olette, Wakka, Tidus and Pence."

"Hey," they greeted.

"Where's Kairi?" 

"Of course you would want to know" Olette teased.

Roxas blushed. "Where is she?"

"After 4th period, she went from group to group, chatting with random people and then we were like...bye Kairi!" Selphie explained.

"You ditched her?!" Sora and Roxas said.

"Kairi is so popular that it's not even funny" Olette said. "There she is!" Olette pointed to the door.

Kairi walked through the doors.

Sora didn't pay attention. Kairi walked over to them.

"Hey, guys" Kairi greeted.

"Hey," Roxas said, giving her a hug. "Have you met my brother Sora?"

"Hi," Kairi said. Sora turned around to see her but froze.

He was standing face-to-face with the girl from 1st period.

------------

There it is...my new story...

it's not that good but plz review!

Plz! Plz!

XxHeixFengxX. 


	2. Kairi Kiyamoto

ok here it is!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 : Kairi Kiyamoto

"Hey, you're that kid from 1st period!" Kairi exclaimed. "I'm Kairi!" She held out her hand. Sora took it.

"Sora."

"Roxas's told me all about you. You used to live at the beach!" Kairi said. "I have never been to a beach in my life! Isn't it sad?" 

"It's not all it's cracked up to be" Sora said. "You're enjoying the sand but then you come home sunburned." 

Kairi giggled. "Nice to meet you. What's for lunch?" 

"How about actually buying your lunch this time, Kairi?" suggested Olette. 

"Why do that when you have such great friends who are willing to share their lunch?" Kairi said.

The group laughed. Kairi sat down, Sora and Roxas on both sides of her. She grabbed a french fry from Wakka's plate and ate it.

"Hey!"

"Hi" Kairi replied. Roxas gave her some of his lunch and she ate it. She got up. "Ok, I'm gonna go now."

"Already?" Roxas said.

"Come with me" Kairi said.

"Sorry, but I'm hungry" Roxas said.

"He chooses food over his girlfriend" Tidus whispered to Selphie. But Kairi heard it. She smacked him in the head. "OW!"

"Gotta go now" Kairi said, giving Roxas a hug. "Nice meeting you, Sora."

"You too."

"Bye, guys!" Kairi said, walking out of the cafeteria.

"There she goes again" Olette said. "Roxas, you should go with her. I mean Kairi knows a lot of people and she could get into a lot of trouble."

"Nah. Kairi is not some helpless girl. She can take care of herself"Roxas said.

"Sure, whatever you say."

Sora finished his lunch. "Well, I'm not gonna hang around here. I'm going too." He grabbed his stuff and left.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sora walked out into the hallway.

"Go away!" Kairi's voice yelled.

Sora's head snapped over to the other side of the hallway. Kairi was talking to two guys and a girl. The guy was blonde, the other guy was brunette and the girl had white hair.

"Come on, babe" One of the guys ran a hand up Kairi's arm. She smacked his hand away and kneed him in a place you don't wanna kneed if you're a guy. "OWW! YOU BITCH!"

Sora walked over there quickly to help.

"Get her!" the guy yelled.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Sora said, standing by Kairi's side.

"Oh who's this?!" The guy said.

"Go away, we're over!" Kairi yelled. "I'm going out with someone else!"

"Who?!" The guy snapped. "This guy?!" He advanced Sora.

"Stop it!" Kairi yelled. "Seifer, leave me alone!" She shoved him and grabbed Sora's hand, running off.

They stopped when they got to the other side of the hallway.

"Who was that?"

"That was Seifer, the biggest jerk in the school" Kairi said. "He's my ex. I dumped him before summer. He still thinks we have a chance together."

"He's so over his head" Sora agreed. "Oh yeah," He looked over to Kairi. "I saw you knee him." 

Kairi smiled. "Oh did you?" 

"Have you ever been in a fight?" Sora asked.

"No, but I would kick some ass" Kairi joked. They both laughed.

The two of them didn't notice that they were still holding hands...

For the reminder of lunch, Sora and Kairi got to know each other. When the 5th period bell rang, Sora knew a lot of things about Kairi and she knew a lot of things about him. Kairi and Sora found the gang.

"Hey, baby" Roxas said, giving Kairi a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"How was your lunch?" Selphie asked.

Kairi and Sora looked at each other. "Boring."

"Ready to go to class?" Roxas asked, placing an arm around Kairi's waist.

"Aww...to class?" Kairi whined. The two of them laughed. Sora was...mad at Roxas.

Why?

Was he...jealous?

-------------------------------------

5th period was with everyone except Riku since he was a junior. It was math.

"Welcome, I'm Ms. Lockheart" Said the teacher. "And I'm your math teacher. And now let me call out your seats."

Sora was seated next to Kairi. Roxas was seated next to no one. Selphie with Tidus. Wakka with Pence and Olette with Hayner.

"Now, class. Usually the first day, we'd do math. But no. We're gonna get to know each other" Ms. Lockheart said. "Now I want you to talk to the person next to you and get to know each other. Mr. Hikari, you can get into a group with Hayner and Olette. Go!" 

"Well we shouldn't have talked during lunch" Kairi said. "Then we'd have something to do."

"Well, what else don't I know about you?" Sora asked.

"Umm..." Kairi put a finger to her chin. "I can play guitar."

"Really? I never imagine you as a rocker chick" Sora said, doing an air guitar. Kairi giggled.

"I don't play much since I came back from Radient Garden" Kairi said.

"Are you in a band?"

"Kinda. My band is back in Radient Garden" Kairi said. "But we rocked out at the Radient Gardens Battle of the Bands."

"You won? Isn't the prize a recording contract?" Sora was shocked.

"No. It's 1000 dollars per each band member."

"Well, if you become famous, remember me" Sora said.

"Of course..." Kairi paused. "What's your name?" 

"Oh great she forgot me already!" Sora put his head on his desk and covered it with his arms.

"I'm just kidding" Kairi said. She poked at Sora's arm. Then he popped up and said "Boo!"

"AHHH!" Kairi covered her mouth before she got into trouble. The two burst into laughter.

Ms. Lockheart was watching the two of them. 'Ahh...young love' She smiled. 'I remember what it was like to be a fresh new couple' She thought to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and there it is! plz review! and i'll try to update this story more often.

Proud Viet Girl.


End file.
